The Mayflower Project
by Sanity's Crucifix
Summary: Driven to the brink of oblivion, they have watched and waited. Now the time has come for the world to bow to their new found power. A new breed unleashed.


A/N: I looked at my movie shelf the other day and noticed how I had it arranged. NGE was sitting right next Guyver and I realized just how similar the two series were. Both have unwitting heroes, a shady organization willing to do anything to reach their goals, and incredibly powerful bio-mechanical weapons. This gave me an idea, "what would happen if these two worlds met?" Read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned either one of these series would I honestly be writing this? NGE is the copyrighted trademark of Gainax studios. Bio-booster Armor Guyver is strictly the property of Manga Entertainment and Yoshiki Takaya. Review or flame, it's your choice to make. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show.

'Text' Thought

/Text/ German

_Text_ BGM

Text Guyver speak

------

"Do you have the Unit?"

"Yes, it took a while, but I managed to locate it, now what about our deal?"

"Just give the Unit to my men and they'll take it from there."

"Please, don't hurt my daughter; she's all I have left."

"Do not worry Mr. Soryu, I am a man of my word, no harm will come to the Second Child."

"Just don't tell her about this, I don't know what she would think if she found out."

"Stop wasting your time on the phone and just turn over the Unit and all will be put in order," the phone line went dead and Matthew was left standing in the quiet phone booth. The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and he tensed, his grip on the cryogenic case tightened. He turned and found himself face to face with a group of black suited men with the NERV insignia on their chests.

"Matthew Soryu?" The leader of the group questioned.

"Yes."

"Give us the case." Matthew clutched the case to his chest protectively.

"You promise me my daughter will be left alone?"

"That is what the Commander agreed to, now turn over the case," The man ordered. Hesitantly, Matthew handed the case over to him, breathing a sigh of relief. He took the case and handed it over to a man on his left.

"The Commander thanks you for your cooperation and promises that everything will be taken care of," The suited man stated, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a .45.

"Wait!" Matthew exclaimed. "We had a deal!"

"The deal was that no harm would come to the Second Child, you however, are a liability and must be removed," The suit stated, leveling the weapon. "Nerv thanks you for your service." The last thing Matthew saw was the flash of the gun's muzzle before his world went black.

_Makes his fight on the hill in the early day,  
Constant chill deep inside  
Shooting gun, on they run through the endless grey.   
On they fight, for they are right, yes, but who's to say?  
For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know. _

**Messiah Studios Present:**

_  
Suffered wounds test there their pride.  
Men of five, still alive through the raging glow.  
Gone insane from the pain that they surely know.  
For whom the bell tolls.  
Time marches on._

**In Association With Death Lands Pictures**

_  
For whom the bell tolls.  
Take a look to the sky just before you die,  
It is the last time you will.  
Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky;  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry.  
_

**A Faux Savior Production:**

_Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery.  
He hears the silence so loud.  
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be.  
Now he will see what will be, blinded eyes to see.  
For whom the bell tolls.  
_

_**The Mayflower Project**_

_Time marches on.  
For whom the bell tolls._

_-----_

Chapter One: Rebirth

-----

'I've been alone for so long, I've never felt an emotion such as this, all I've ever thought about was Commander Ikari, but now I find my self drifting away,' Rei thought as she entered the empty office and sat down. 'I almost lost Ikari-kun, I feel as if there was something missing before he came, like I was made of straw, but when I think of him I now feel like I have another purpose, what is this strange emotion?' She looked around the stark room, sighing as she breathed in the smell of decay. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to the smell in this room.'

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Dr. Akagi asked as she entered the room.

"No, I did not," Rei replied.

"Well you know the drill, hold out your arm." Rei did as she was instructed and the doctor tied a tourniquet around her right arm. 'I did not believe I would ever get used to the pain.'

"I saw you out in the gardens with Shinji yesterday," Dr. Akagi stated as she removed the needle from her arm. "Is that why you seem more human now?"

"Is it wrong for me to be human?"

"No, of course not," the doctor replied as she undid the rubber tourniquet. "It's just surprising that's all, I thought you only had eyes for the Commander." Rei starred blankly at the doctor.

"What can it be that could make you change?" Ritsuko wondered out loud. "I thought that you were only a doll, but here you are with both father and son wrapped around your fingers."

"I am not a doll," Rei stated defensively. "I liked the Commander, but is that not true for you also Dr. Akagi?" Ritsuko wrapped the tourniquet around Rei's throat cutting off her air supply. She struggled as the doctor pulled the band tighter around her neck.

"hhhk," Rei gasped trying to breathe, her pale face beginning to turn blue. Realizing what she was doing, the doctor let go of the band and pulled away.

"Oh my god, I-I'm sorry," She stammered out. "I'm so sorry, I've been so busy and," The doctor paused, running her hand over her face.

"Remember to watch what you say about me Rei, I'm the one who keeps you alive."

"Yes ma'am," Rei answered, fear evident in her voice. Wide eyes watched Ritsuko leave from a sweat a tear streaked face. Rei stood on shaky legs and made her way into the hallway.

'I almost died,' she thought. 'She tried to kill me because of my feelings for Commander Ikari, why? Was it for love? Does she love him, am I loved? Do I even have a purpose other then that given to me by the Commander?' Rei paused and took in her surroundings realizing that her feet had carried her into the Chamber of Gauf. Multiple pairs of lifeless, crimson eyes starred out at her from the tank before her, the soulless creatures within laughing continuously at some unheard joke. 'This is my purpose, I am nothing but an empty shell, the only reason Commander Ikari harbors feelings for me is because I remind him of his wife, I am only a means to an end, there is no place for a thing like me, I do not belong in this world.' Rei approached the tank and pressed her hands against the glass. The clones floated lazily over to her. She breathed on the glass before her, her warm breath causing it fog. "I will end my life," she wrote on the glass in silent declaration, the clones' eyes following her finger's movement intently. 'And one of them will take my place, no one ever knowing the difference.' She turned from the tank and made her way towards the operating room in the back. She removed a scalpel from the tray beside one of the beds and paused. Sitting on a pedestal towards the back of the room stood a large, triangular case. Rei approached it out of curiosity. Reaching out she undid the clasps on the side and lifted the lid. The container hissed as a chilled mist spilled out from within it. Nestled in the center of the container was a circular object covered in a teal blue metal with what looked like ropes of organic material inside of it. In the center of the object a spherical, silver medallion gleamed. 'Perhaps another key to instrumentality, surely it is of great importance to the Commander, but why is it just sitting out like this?' Rei wondered. Rei gave the strange object another look before closing the lid. 'With out me Instrumentality cannot take place, but I can be remade, if this is a key to the process then perhaps I can prevent it by removing this from Commander Ikari's possession.' With that thought Rei pocketed the scalpel and grabbed the container, leaving the room and the giggling clones in silence. Rei made her way through the lower levels of NERV and up towards the pilot locker rooms. 'I will hide this among my clothing within my locker, they will find my body in the showers, but not the case, new belongings will be issued to my replacement along with a new locker, they would not think to look there,' she thought. She entered the locker rooms to find them empty. She opened her locker and placed the case in the bottom under her Plug suit. Removing the scalpel from her uniform, she stripped and piled the outfit on top of the suit. Scalpel in hand she stepped into one of the shower stales and turned on the water, letting the warm fluid run over her body one final time. She leaned back against the wall and lowered her self to the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest. 'I must not cut too deeply on my wrist I may still need use of my hand for the other arm if the damage done is not fatal.' With surgical precision she made the first slit in her left wrist. With each cut she made tears flowed from her eyes until they were flowing as freely as the tainted blood from her arms. 'I will no longer be the Commander's doll.' Rei's breathing became irregular, her tears now coming out in ragged sobs. She watched the blood flow from her arms mixing with the swirling water in the drain. Images of her life flashed before her eyes, scenes in the Eva, Shinji pulling her from the damaged Entry Plug, Shinji running her hand in cold water after she had burned her self, his smiling face.' 'Shinji.' the thought that she was throwing away what she had with him left her huddled in a ball in the corner, crying out her eyes. In her state she did not notice the slender, towel wrapped figure approach her. Asuka starred down at the bleeding Rei in disbelief.

/Oh, my god/ she whispered. "Wonder girl's crying?" Rei heard the slap of bare feet on the wet tile. Rei looked up at her fellow pilot with crimson, tear filled eyes as the girl dialed franticly on her cell phone.

"Come on! Pick up!" Asuka said impatiently. "Misato! You have to come to the locker room quick! There's something very wrong with Rei!"

"I'm not sure, but she's crying really hard."

"Just hurry up!" Asuka closed her phone and knelt down beside the distraught girl. Acting almost on instinct, Rei latched onto the red head and wailed.

"Easy, Wonder Girl." She said soothingly patting her back. "Everything's going to be all right." Rei began to relax. 'Why is she showing me concern? All she has ever done is insult me.'

"Thank you Asuka," she said, raising her injured arm and wiping tears from her eyes. Asuka grabbed her arm stunned at what Rei had done to her self, the words "I m not a doll" had been carved into it.

"Why the hell did you do this!" Asuka removed her towel and wrapped it around Rei's arm in a make shift bandage.

"I attempted terminate myself," she replied. Asuka starred at the girl in shock, her eyes wide with concern.

"Why?"

"I am of no use, I have no purpose."

"Of course you do, you're an Eva pilot!"

"I am nothing but a doll, as you and many others have said, no one cares for me except as a way to get what they want, therefore I have no reason to live."

"Yes you do, there are plenty of people who care about, and Shinji does!"

"Ikari-kun cares for me?" Rei questioned surprised.

"Yes, you're the closest thing to a girlfriend he has!"

"Do you?" Asuka looked at Rei, a blush of embarrassment crossing her face.

"Do you care for me also Asuka?" Rei asked again, looking Asuka directly in the eyes.

"Yes," she answered finally. "You are my friend, even if I don't treat you like one, we pilots have to stick together." Fresh tears began to stream from Rei's eyes. Asuka pulled the sobbing girl closer to her, Rei burying her face in her chest. Misato arrived, bursting in like a SWAT member and looked frantically about. Her trademark red jacket flapped in the whirlwind of air she created as she spotted the two girls and rushed over to them, putting both Asuka and Rei into a fierce hug. She held the two like that for a while, murmuring soothing words in Rei's ears. Comforting warmth spread through Rei's stomach and she smiled slightly.

"So, Rei," Misato said gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" Rei pulled back from the embrace and stood, allowing Misato to see her arm.

"Oh, my god Rei! Come on we have to get you to the infirmary.

"No." Rei stated flatly

"Your arm needs to be treated."

"I am in fear of what the Commander and Dr. Akagi would do if they found out."

"What would they do?"

"Things beyond your understanding at the moment," the girl deadpanned.

"We at least have to tell the Commander," Misato reasoned.

"I cannot."

"We have to."

"The repercussions for my failed suicide would be too great for me to bear."

"Rei, he needs to know this kind of stuff, he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Please major," Rei pleaded her crimson eyes wide with fear.

"Alright," Misato said. "Asuka help her get dressed, when we get home I want you to put proper bandages on her arm, you can stay with us for a couple of days Rei, but we have to tell the Commander eventually understood?" The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes." Asuka went over to Rei's locker as Misato left. Pulling out Rei's school uniform she helped the girl dress, avoiding the mangled arm as much as possible. Asuka searched through the locker looking for anymore of Rei's clothes and pulled out the stolen case.

"This is a weird looking suitcase," Asuka observed.

"It serves its purpose," Rei replied, taking it from the other girl before she could open it.

"Let's go, we have to take care of your arm before it gets infected." Rei nodded in agreement and the two girls disappeared off towards the garage.

------

"This is going to sting a little so hold still," Asuka stated as she poured disinfectant on a rag. Rei winced slightly, the chemicals burning as it cleaned her wounds. Asuka picked up a roll of gauze from the table and began to wrap it around her arm.

"That should do it," Sauk said securing the bandage with a strip of medical tape. Even after several layers of gauze one could still make out the declaration inscribed on the albino's forearm.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not any more, I believe I may have severed one of my nerves," Rei replied softly.

"Yes sir," Misato said walking into the kitchen with the phone next to her ear. "I understand that sir."

"Very well then, I'll be there in a few minutes." Misato sighed and hung up the phone.

"That was the Sub-commander," Misato explained turning to the girls. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back in tonight, so you guys are on your own."

"Where is Ikari-kun?"

"Shinji's spending the night at Toji's house," the Major answered. "I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning, so can you make dinner for you and Rei, Asuka?" The German nodded her head.

"I guess you can sleep in Shinji's room until he gets back, Rei."

"What!" Asuka exclaimed indignantly. "There's no way she's going to be sleeping in that perverts bed, who knows what kind of nasty things he's left on the sheets, I'll set up the sofa for her." Misato sighed and rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"You don't mind sleeping on the sofa?" Rei shook her head no. "Alright, get some blankets and a pillow for her then, I'll see you two tomorrow, be good okay?" Asuka and Rei nodded in agreement as the Major pulled on her jacket and left.

"So what do you want to eat?" Asuka questioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room.

"I do not care as long as it does not contain meat of any kind," Rei answered in her usual monotone.

"You're a vegetarian?"

"I am allergic to meat and the act of eating it would cause my body to react in undesirable ways," Rei deadpanned.

"Riiigghht, well all we have is rice and instant noodles anyway, so I don't think you have to worry much," Asuka said as she rooted through the nearly bare cabinets. Asuka pulled out two boxes from the cupboard and set them on the counter. Pulling out two small pans, she filled them with water and put them on the stove to boil. She returned to the table and sat across from the blue haired girl. Silence filled the room, nether one girl saying anything. Rei starred down at her arm absently reading the words in crimson through the bandage. Asuka fidgeted nervously, the quiet getting the better of her.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I am better."

"Still thinking about offing yourself?"

"No, you have shown me that I still have something to live for."

"Shinji?" Asuka questioned with slight dejection.

"Ikari-kun is only one of them; there is also your friendship." The two girls eyes met, Asuka flinched under Rei's lifeless gaze, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For treating you so badly, all I've done is insult you and pick on you ever since we met."

"That is alright, we have had our differences, I am willing to put that behind us if you are," Rei stated. A small smile graced Asuka's lips, Rei mirrored her expression.

"Shinji's right, you do look better when you smile." A loud hissing noise interrupted the girl's conversation. /Shit/ Asuka ran over to the stove, the boiling water flowing over the sides of the pots and into the fire. Franticly Asuka turned down the heat and sighed.

"Ikari-kun was correct in his assumptions; both you and the Major can burn water. Asuka shook her head and poured the contents of the boxes into the pots.

"At least dinner will be ready quicker." Several minutes later Asuka returned to the table carrying two plates covered in a mixture of rice and instant noodles and handed one to Rei.

"Do you want anything on it?"

"This is satisfactory," Rei replied picking up her chopsticks and picking up some of the mixture. The two ate in relative quiet the only sounds coming from Pen Pen's insesant slurping from the can of beer Asuka had given to him. Rei stood and made her way to the sink preparing to wash her plate.

"Just leave it in the sink, Shinji will take care of it when he gets home, you're a quest in this house so don't worry about cleaning up." Rei did as she was instructed and glanced at the clock on the stove.

"It is late; perhaps we should turn in for the night." Asuka nodded and stood.

"Just wait in the living room and I'll get you some blankets and a pillow," the red head stated and headed off towards her room. Rei walked into the living room and looked around. It was relatively clean and contained a television set, a low table, a couch, and two night stands. Asuak returned several minutes later carrying several blankets and a pillow in one arm and the case Rei had stolen in the other.

"I figured you needed this so here you go," Asuka said and handed the items off to Rei.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." Asuka waved and walked off to her room. Rei set the case down on the table and layered the blankets out on the sofa. Rei layed down and pulled the covers over her body gazing up at the ceiling. 'I thought that I had nothing to live for,' she thought, rolling over and facing the table. 'I thought that all I had was the Eva, but I was proven wrong, I was shown kindness today from someone that I thought hated me. Why did she show so much concern for me today? I was sure that Soryu would have liked to see me dead, but I was proven wrong. She does care if I live or die and so does Ikari-kun.' 'Ikari-kun.' She smiled slightly at the thought. 'He cares for me so I will live so that I can be there for him.' Rei's gaze landed on the cryogenic case she had taken from the Chamber of Gauf. Sitting up, she reached over and placed it in her lap. The super cooled gas hissed out as she undid the snaps and opened the lid. The silver medallion in the center of the strange object glowed faintly in the light.

'What is this? If it were a key to instrumentality then Commander Ikari would have told me about it, wouldn't he?' Her eyes probed the object curiously. 'It looks as if there is something alive inside this casing.' Rei ran her hand gently over the object, feeling the different pits and texture of the casing with her fingertips. 'It feels like leather,' she observed, stroking the inner coils. She moved over the smooth surface of the medallion, tracing a finger around its area. Rei's eyes starred transfixed on the eerie glow that began to issue from the medallion. In a trance like state she brought the object closer to her face, the medallion nearly touching her forehead. Suddenly there was movement inside the casing and the coils leaped out at her, wrapping them selves around her head.

"AAAAHHH!" Rei grabbed at the tendrils attempting to pry them off, but they were spreading too quickly, covering her body.

"Help me! Asuka!" Rei thrashed around clutching at the tentacles as she felt them worming their way into her back. Asuka burst into the living room and screamed at the sight before her.

"Asuka! Help me please, this thing, its going inside of me!" Rei let out a scream of pain and collapsed on the floor writhing, the tentacles forcing them selves deeper into her very spine. Rei fell silent; the tentacles that now covered every inch of her body ceased their movement. Asuka gasped in horror as the monstrosity that was once her friend stood. The medallion in the center of the beast's forehead glowed brightly and steam hissed from the vents attached to both sides of it its face. The sentient bio-weapon lived once more, the Guyver had been reborn.


End file.
